hollandfandomcom-20200213-history
Neverland
Neverland is Holland's debut single. It was released on January 22, 2018 along with the music video. Background Holland is the very first openly gay idol to debut, drawing upon Holland’s own experiences, “Neverland” explores the feelings of a boy who just wants to avoid the countless times he’s experienced discrimination and escape to somewhere he can love freely.Watch: First Openly Gay Idol Holland Makes Monumental Debut With “Neverland” + Trends Worldwide Lyrics |-|Romanization= Too many eyes I don’t give up fxxk it nado molla mwol wonhaneun geonjimwol wonhaneun geonji) When I was young aesseo seoldeughajima kkog geuleohgeman haeya hae naega isanghan geonji nuga isanghan geonji modeunge naega saeng-gaghaessdeon geos gwaneun neomu dalla geunde geuge dang-yeonhange anilkka jigeumkkaji deul-eowassdeon maldeul deudgi silh-eodo banbogdwaessdeon geu maldeul andeul-eodo dwae ijeneun geulaedo doel geos gat-a nae son-eul jab-a jugessni chang bakk-eulo naga mujigaeleul chaj-aseo fly I could be your love But never mind I’m neverland You never mind I’m neverland But never mind I’m neverland Living life for on my way gyeolgug-en nanikka meoljianh-eun wonderland kkeut-eun naman anikka Teen age dream follow my future Teen age dream follow my future modeunge naega saeng-gaghaessdeon geos gwaneun neomu dalla geunde geuge dang-yeonhange anilkka jigeumkkaji deul-eowassdeon maldeul deudgi silh-eodo banbogdwaessdeon geu maldeul andeul-eodo dwae ijeneun geulaedo doel geos gat-a nae son-eul jab-a jugessni chang bakk-eulo naga mujigaeleul chaj-aseo fly I could be your love But never mind I’m neverland You never mind I’m neverland But never mind I’m neverland ulineun jeolmgo tto salanghanikka (salanghanikka) teugbyeolhi gal gos-i eobs-eodo gwaenchanh-a ulin as for as I know (I know I know) geogjeonghaji malgo nal-a nae son-eul jab-a jugessni chang bakk-eulo naga mujigaeleul chaj-aseo fly I could be your love But never mind I’m neverland You never mind I’m neverland But never mind I’m neverland |-| Korean= Too many eyes I don’t give up fxxk it 나도 몰라 뭘 원하는 건지뭘 원하는 건지) When I was young 애써 설득하지마 꼭 그렇게만 해야 해 내가 이상한 건지 누가 이상한 건지 모든게 내가 생각했던 것 과는 너무 달라 근데 그게 당연한게 아닐까 지금까지 들어왔던 말들 듣기 싫어도 반복됐던 그 말들 안들어도 돼 이제는 그래도 될 것 같아 내 손을 잡아 주겠니 창 밖으로 나가 무지개를 찾아서 fly I could be your love But never mind I’m neverland You never mind I’m neverland But never mind I’m neverland Living life for on my way 결국엔 나니까 멀지않은 wonderland 끝은 나만 아니까 Teen age dream follow my future Teen age dream follow my future 모든게 내가 생각했던 것 과는 너무 달라 근데 그게 당연한게 아닐까 지금까지 들어왔던 말들 듣기 싫어도 반복됐던 그 말들 안들어도 돼 이제는 그래도 될 것 같아 내 손을 잡아 주겠니 창 밖으로 나가 무지개를 찾아서 fly I could be your love But never mind I’m neverland You never mind I’m neverland But never mind I’m neverland 우리는 젊고 또 사랑하니까 (사랑하니까) 특별히 갈 곳이 없어도 괜찮아 우린 as for as I know (I know I know) 걱정하지 말고 날아 내 손을 잡아 주겠니 창 밖으로 나가 무지개를 찾아서 fly I could be your love But never mind I’m neverland You never mind I’m neverland But never mind I’m neverland |-| English= Believe on you Too many eyes I don't give up fxxk it I don't know what I want (what I want) When I was young, don't try to be frank Please you have to be like this I wonder, I'm strange or who is strange Everything is so different than I thought But isn't it natural The words that I've heard until now, the words were repeated because I don't want to be heard Now, we don't have to listen. I think we can do that Would you take my hand out of the window? Look for a rainbow to fly I could be your love But never mind, I'm Neverland You never mind, I'm Neverland But never mind, I'm Neverland Neverland Neverland Living life for own my way, it's me after all It's not too far in Wonderland I only know the end Teenage dream follow my future Teenage dream follow my future Everything is so different than I thought But isn't it natural The words that I've heard until now, the words were repeated because I don't want to be heard Now, we don't have to listen. I think we can do that Would you take my hand out of the window? Look for a rainbow to fly I could be your love But never mind, I'm Neverland You never mind, I'm Neverland But never mind, I'm Neverland Neverland Neverland Because we are young and we love (because we love) It's okay if we don't have anywhere else to go As far as I know (I know, I know) Don't worry and fly Would you take my hand out of the window? Look for a rainbow to fly I could be your love But never mind, I'm Neverland (but never mind) You never mind, I'm Neverland (you never mind) But never mind, I'm Neverland Neverland Neverland Videos HOLLAND - 'Neverland' Teaser|"Neverland" MV Teaser Holland(홀랜드) - 'Neverland (네버랜드)' M V|"Neverland" MV BTS Thank You 1M View|"Neverland" MV Behind the Scenes Gallery Main article: Neverland/Gallery References Category:Discography Category:Singles